Serien-Vorschau Winter 2017/18
Hallo Leute, dieser Blog wurde von Aki-chan86 und Cyanide3 – zwei Mitgliedern des Entertainment-Newsteams, für euch verfasst. 270px|right 270px|right Dunkel war’s, der Mond schien helle... als ich den Fernsehr anmachte, um mich in meinem Wohnzimmer mit einer kuscheligen Decke und einem frisch gemachten Tee auf das Sofa zu pflanzte. Es ist mal wieder jene Zeit im Jahr, bei der um 17 Uhr die Sonne am Horizont sich verabschiedet und es schnell dunkel wird. Heizung oder Kamin werden angemacht, es wird im eigenen Haus oder Wohnung gemütlich und kuschelig warm und man denkt vielleicht schon daran, die Winterdeko zu suchen und aufzuhängen. Noch genau 37 Tage müssen wir warten, bis uns das Christkind die Geschenke unter den Weihnachtsbaum legt. Und um die Zeit bis zur Bescherung besser überbrücken zu können, haben wir für euch die neusten TV-Serien über Superhelden und Gruselgeschichten aufgelistet. Viel Spaß dabei! The Punisher * Titel: The Punisher * Genre: Action, Thriller, Drama * Sender: Netflix * Ausstrahlung ab: 17. Dovember 2017 * Anzahl der Folgen: 13 * Wiki: The Defenders Wiki „I'll be back”, sagte einst der Terminator und zog als kampferprobter Cyborg und Soldat in die vielen Kämpfe. Genau das dachte auch der Ex-Soldat Frank Castle, der sich als „der Punisher” im Untergrund der Großmetropole New York untertauchte. Dabei streckte er jeden nieder, der etwas mit dem Tod seiner Frau und beider gemeinsamen Kinder zu tun hatte. Seine Liste ist lang und reicht vom mexikanischen Drogenkartellen bis hin zur Biker-Gang. Keiner ist vor ihm sicher und keiner kennt ihn und weiß wann er das nächste Mal zuschlagen wird. Nur der Hacker Micro schafft es, den Punisher zu identifizieren. Doch anstatt ihn zu melden, verrät er ihm, das hinter dem Tod seiner Familie eine noch größere Verschwörung steckt, als Frank bisher gedacht hatte. Doch um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, muss sich Frank seiner eigenen, traumatischen Vergangenheit stellen. thumb|center|450 px Dark * Titel: Dark * Genre: Drama, Thriller * Sender: Netflix * Ausstrahlung ab: 1. Dezember 2017 * Anzahl der Folgen: 10 * Wiki: Dark Wiki Passend zur Umstellung in die düstere Winterzeit, erscheint am 1. Dezember diesen Jahres auf Netflix die erste deutsche von Netflix produzierte Thriller-Serie „Dark”. Wir befinden und in der kleinen Stadt Winden in Deutschland. Der 15-jährige Erik Obendorf verschwindet am 22. November spurlos. 13 Tage später verschwindet noch ein weiteres Kind auf die selbe Art und Weise in der Nähe der Windener Höhlen. Für die Familien ist dies ein großer Schock und ihr gesamtes Leben wird durch das schreckliche Ereignis durcheinander gebracht. Jördis Triebel, bekannt durch „Die Päpstin”, spielt die Kommissarin, die die Ermittlungen aufnehmen und die düsteren Geheimnisse des Dorfes aufdecken will. Dabei stößt sie immer tiefer in die Vergangenheit der Familien vor und schon bald wird klar: Der Entführer ist unter ihnen. thumb|center|450 px Runaways * Titel: Runaways * Genre: Superhelden, Abenteuer, Action * Sender: Hulu * Ausstrahlung ab: 21. November 2017 * Anzahl der Folgen: 10 * Wiki: Marvel Wiki Die Runaways: Das sind das Regenbogen-Alien Karolina Dean, der Nerd Alex Wilder, die Hexe Nico Minoru, das Technikgenie Chase Stein, die Hulk-artige Molly Hayes und Gertrude Yorkes, die sich auf telepatische Art und Weise mit ihrem Dinosaurier Old Lace verständigen kann. Die Feinde: Ihre Eltern. Unter den Superhelden sind diese auch bekannt als Pride und bilden eine Gruppe aus Bösewichten. Während die Teenager noch versuchen, ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren und an ihren Tricks zu feilen, sind ihre Eltern schon meistens einen Schritt weiter und opfern in ihren Ritualen Menschen. Nun stellt sich den beiden Gruppen die große Frage: Wird es zum Krieg kommen? thumb|center|450 px 4 Blocks *'Titel:' 4 Blocks *'Genre:' Drama, Krimi *'Sender:' ZDFneo *'Ausstrahlung ab:' 28. November 2017 *'Anzahl der Folgen:' 6 in 1 Staffeln Eine Menge Zündstoff bietet „4 Blocks”, einer hervorragenden, deutschen Produktion für den Sender TNT-Serie, die sich ein wenig wie der kleine Bruder von „Die Sopranos” oder „The Wire” anfühlt und durchaus Mut beweist. Thematisiert die Serie doch die Kriminalität innerhalb des Neuköllner Kiezes in Berlin und das Leben mit organisierter Gewalt. Ali „Toni” Hamady ist Chef eines Familienclans und will seine schwerstkriminelle Vergangenheit in den „4 Blocks” („Mädchen, Casinos, Koks, Schutzgeld.“) eigentlich für seine Familie hinter sich lassen. Innerhalb des Clans gibt es Konfliktpotential, denn Tonis Bruder Abbas wähnt sich schon als Nachfolger. Da taucht plötzlich Vincent, ein alter Freund Tonis auf, doch er weiß nicht, dass er ein verdeckter Ermittler der Polizei ist. Als sein Schwager zudem bei einer Razzia festgenommen wird, muss Toni feststellen, dass er dem Verbrechen schwerer entrinnen kann, als gedacht. thumb|center|450 px Uncle *'Titel:' Uncle *'Genre:' Comedy *'Sender:' One *'Ausstrahlung ab:' 30. November 2017 *'Anzahl der Folgen:' 12 in 2 Staffeln Was passiert, wenn Menschen zweier unterschiedliche Generationen aufeinander treffen und miteinander klar kommen müssen, zeigt die Comedyserie „Uncle”. Obwohl Andy an seiner Karriere arbeitet, ist ihm der Erfolg als Musiker nicht gerade vergönnt. So lebt er unmotiviert in den Tag hinein und so vor sich hin. Als er eigentlich vor hat, sich das Leben zu nehmen, erhält er einen Anruf seiner Schwester Sam. Er soll auf seinen sozial unbeholfenen Neffen Errol aufpassen. Das Problem ist nur, dass sich die beiden eigentlich nicht ausstehen können. Doch Andy muss nun Verantwortung übernehmen und sie schlittern von einer ungewöhnlich chaotische Situation in die nächste. Natürlich kommt diese Serie nicht ohne den typisch britischen Humor aus. thumb|center|450 px Neue Staffeln laufender Serien Sollte bei dieser Auswahl trotzdem nichts für euch dabei gewesen sein, könnt ihr euch im Winter 2017/18 auf die Fortsetzung folgender Serien freuen: DeviousMaidsHeader_(1).png|Free-TV-Premiere von Devious Maids, Staffel 4 auf Sixx ab 20. November 2017|link=w:c:de.deviousmaids|linktext=Devious Maids Wiki GirlsPoster.png|Free-TV-Premiere von Girls, Staffel 6 auf ZDFneo ab 23. November 2017|link=w:c:de.girls|linktext=Girls Wiki Disc_Frontier_TSA.jpg|Frontier, Staffel 2 auf Netflix ab 24. November 2017|link=w:c:frontier|linktext=Frontier Wikia Outcast_Staffel_2.jpg|Free-TV-Premiere von Outcast, Staffel 2 auf ZDFneo ab 30. November 2017|link=w:c:outcast|linktext=Outcast Wiki The100_Staffel_4.jpg|The 100, Staffel 4 auf Sixx ab 30. November 2017|link=w:c:de.the100|linktext=The 100 Wiki VikingsPoster.jpg|Vikings, Staffel 5 auf Amazon ab 30. November 2017|link=w:c:de.vikings|linktext=Vikings Wiki Top-of-the-lake-season-2.jpg|Top of the Lake, Staffel 2 auf arte ab 7. Dezember 2017|link=topofthelake|linktext=Top of the Lake Wikia Crown_Staffel2.jpg|The Crown, Staffel 2 auf Netflix ab 8. Dezember 2017|link=w:c:the-crown|linktext=The Crown Wiki Und, welche Serie werdet ihr ganz sicher nicht verpassen? Habt ihr vielleicht weitere Serien-Tipps noch auf Lager? Dann ab damit in die Kommentare! Kategorie:Aki-chan86 Kategorie:Cyanide3